


tipsy love

by fromthefarshore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay Bar, Love Hotel, M/M, rated M for topics but there is nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: Bokuto's eyes are glistening in the bar lights and Akaashi realises, if he could, he'd kiss him right now.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	tipsy love

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this was supposed to be akaashi birthday fic but I got time to finish it only now >.>  
> it's been a while and it's a very simple one-shot, but I hope you'll enjoy this! <3
> 
> little note -> Shinjuku ni-chome is gay bars district in Tokyo

While Akaashi is trying to at least act not tired, Udai Tenma shamelessly yawns, a little shudder running through his body, sleepy tears watering his eyes. 

"This feels like 5am," he comments and Akaashi sighs. 

"I'm quite sure we both would be more lively at that hour," he says. "Especially on the weekend."

It's obvious neither of them is a morning person. 

Udai just nods, too sleepy to keep the conversation going. He checks the time, then lets his head lull back and closes his eyes. Akaashi bites his own lip trying to stop himself from doing the same. The train ride is going to take a while, but someone has to make sure they don't miss their station. 

Akaashi can't believe  _ this _ was his idea. 

By the time they reach their destination – wild birds sanctuary – Udai has gotten more lively, checking the info stand at the entrance and already taking some notes. The whole point of their trip is to do research and get useful material for Udai's manga as it's always better to see things in person rather than check everything online. Besides, it's a chance to get out of their apartments and breathe some fresh air.

When they get the entry tickets, Akaashi expects to see people crowding around waiting for the free tour with a volunteer guide, but it seems like the majority of visitors have decided to wander around the park on their own. There is only a family with two children, a couple and a three-friend group hanging around. Akaashi and Udai join them in waiting; the tour is supposed to start in six minutes. 

Right on time, a person in a pale yellow shirt shows up, holding up a laminated poster which says 'FREE TOUR'. What stands out the most, though, is his silver hair. 

"Welcome to the Birds Valley – a sanctuary for all kinds of wild birds," the young man says with a smile. "I am Bokuto Koutarou and I will be your guide for today! Pleased to meet everyone!" 

The gathered people bow their heads slightly, returning the pleasantries. Akaashi follows suit. While doing so he wonders about the silver hair of the guide. It's strange to see so lightly dyed hair on anyone working with people, but perhaps the rules are less strict for volunteers.

"We will go through the whole park together, however, afterwards I strongly encourage you to walk around on your own as well. Also, feel free to drop the tour whenever you want, I understand that some people might be interested only in specific birds," Bokuto explains and his lips break into a wide smile. "Let's go watch some birds, okay?" 

He's easy to follow around and to listen to, and whatever question Udai asks gets answered perfectly well, so Akaashi is more than happy with everything. He actually enjoys walking around the park more than he has expected to, trying his best to find the smaller birds hiding behind the branches or to notice distinctive features which Bokuto Koutarou points out. It's fun. Akaashi even finds himself a tiny bit upset when he realises they're back at the main information stand. 

No one from the group has dropped the tour midway and the guide seems genuinely happy about it. 

"Thank you so much for joining me today!" he exclaims, bowing his head in gratitude. "I hope you enjoyed our little tour. If you want to see more, please explore the grounds on your own as long as you want until 5pm when we close. If you have any questions, feel free to approach me or any ranger in the park. We all wear yellow shirts." He smiles and thanks the visitors again. Everyone thanks him as well; the three-friend group walks up to him with some questions about owls, but before Akaashi can hear anything more, Udai lets out a content sigh. 

"This was great," he says. "Do you mind if we go to the blinds by the water? I want to sketch out some things." 

"Sure," Akaashi replies. There seemed to be a cafe around there and just the idea of coffee makes Akaashi start walking that way. 

Before getting his drink Akaashi still spares some time for Udai, finding the best spot for him to sketch out water birds. They go over the details where and what could be used, and Udai seems extremely happy with live models in front of him, his experienced fingers swiftly drawing lines on paper. 

He leaves Udai be, heading to the small building nearby to finally get his coffee. It's a little bit windy, but Akaashi still decides to sit outside, using the rare chance of getting both fresh air  _ and _ sunlight.

"He seems to be really interested in birds," a voice suddenly comes from the side, "your… friend?" 

Akaashi looks to his right and sees the guide from before. He greets him with the tiniest bow of his head. The man is also holding a cup of coffee. 

"A co-worker," Akaashi corrects him and furrows his eyebrows at the thought. He's not sure which word describes his connection to Udai the best. He clears his throat and adds, "He's a  _ mangaka _ , who needs some bird references. I'm his editor."

Bokuto Koutarou lets out a surprised "Oh?" 

"That's so cool!" He smiles brightly, his eyes travelling to Udai at the blinds. "No wonder he was asking all the questions on the tour too, huh? Wow, that's amazing."

Akaashi nods, not sure how and if to continue the little chat. He's smiling at the guy's reaction, though.

"Listen–"

Bokuto is interrupted without a chance to say anything or ask for something, Akaashi's not sure. The ranger coming from the info centre calls Bokuto, asking to check on the baby birds inside one of the shelters.

Bokuto smiles apologetically at Akaashi. 

"Sorry, I have to go. If you need any bird info, feel free to call or email me-- the contacts are listed in our online site. Enjoy the rest of the stay!" 

Akaashi barely has time to thank him. 

Then, he can't stop thinking about what the guy wanted to say. 

The week passes by quickly and having no plans to wake up early on this weekend, Akaashi decides it's time to hit Shinjuku Ni-chome and relax a bit.

He's not a fan of clubbing or even dancing, so he goes to one of the calmer bars, ready to simply have a few drinks and flirt with a guy or two. If lucky, maybe even get some action. It's been a while, after all. 

It's crowded, as expected on Friday night, but Akaashi still finds a seat at the bar. He gets a cocktail and turns around on the tall stool to look at the open space. Some people are dancing at the back, others are standing around small tables or leaning against the walls, lips twirled into lazy smirks, fingers seeking lingering touches. Akaashi's scanning, trying to find someone to walk up to, but suddenly his eyes catch on familiar silver hair. 

The guide from the bird place is talking with a rather drunk seeming guy, a strained smile on his face. He's looking around the bar, clearly trying to find a way to escape the uncomfortable position he's in. The drunk guy's flirting obviously is not working. 

For a moment, Akaashi thinks he could help out the guy; he's been in such a situation himself and it's not fun. He takes a deep breath, going for another sip of his drink before he–

The guy looks at him and their eyes meet. Whoever was sitting next to Akaashi suddenly decides to leave as if they've sensed what's happening around, and the guide guy jumps at the opportunity, apologizing to the drunk man as he makes his way to Akaashi. 

"Please pretend we know each other," he says and Akaashi quirks an eyebrow at him. 

"Nice to see you again, Bokuto," he says.

"Oh, you remember?" Bokuto asks, his previously strained smile changing into an honest one. "If you're waiting for someone, I–" 

"It's alright," Akaashi interrupts him. "I have no company, so it's not a problem." 

"Well then," Bokuto flashes him a grin, "can I be your company for the evening?" 

Akaashi lets out a puff. 

"You want that?" 

Bokuto leans closer to him.

"Say, what's your name? Didn't get a chance to ask it before." His eyes are glistening in the bar lights and Akaashi realises, if he could, he'd kiss him right now. 

He must be getting desperate. 

"Akaashi," he says without a moment of hesitation. "Akaashi Keiji."

Interestingly, Akaashi doesn't feel desperate when he's heading to the love hotel with Bokuto. They spent a couple of hours just chatting at the bar and with every minute Akaashi liked Bokuto more and more. He's not sure if it isn't a technique to pick up guys, but it has honestly felt like Bokuto was simply enjoying talking to him without actually just wanting to get into his pants. Weirdly, on Akaashi it has worked better than any flirting. 

It must have worked on Bokuto as well, though, because when Akaashi was watching him talk about volleyball (which Bokuto's into and his body really shows it) and blurted out that he wanted to kiss him, Bokuto said, "Then what's stopping you?" 

Nothing, Akaashi thought and he leaned forward, bringing his hand to the back of Bokuto's neck, closing his eyes and sinking into the kiss. 

It felt every bit as good as he'd imagined. 

Bokuto's hand ended up on Akaashi's knee, and as it slid slowly up his thigh, Akaashi managed to pull slightly away and asked if Bokuto wanted to head out. 

Bokuto agreed, and thus, here they are, laughing as they pass all the other bars and turn to the narrow street. They're not drunk though. Tipsy, yes, but it's not alcohol making decisions for them and that is definitely a nice touch to their night. 

They slow down when they get to a building with colourful lights, advertising rest and stay options. Akaashi has been here before and he's quite sure the same applies for Bokuto, so they both enter the place without any initial embarrassment and immediately turn to the right where the photos of the rooms are displayed. A few of them are luckily available, and so they choose the simplest room without any massage chairs or mirrored walls to pay extra for.

"You wanna stay until morning?" Bokuto asks as they enter the room and hear an automated message telling them to insert a member's card. Bokuto's finger hovers above the button for overnight stay. 

"Sure," Akaashi says, glad that Bokuto has suggested this. He's quite positive their night won't go so bad that he'd feel the need to leave immediately after having sex, and Akaashi really prefers to rest for a few hours in a comfortable bed instead of waiting for the first train in the station. 

Bokuto presses the button, they insert the cash, stumble out of their shoes and for a moment just look at each other. Bokuto smiles at him and Akaashi melts a little bit. This is a great improvement since the last time he was here with a guy he didn't even ask the name of.  _ That _ was desperation. This? This feels different. 

The kiss comes natural, the hands find their places on each other's bodies easily and Akaashi hums, pleased. His heart starts beating faster and they deepen the kiss, wanting more and more. 

Bokuto is a good kisser and Akaashi has a feeling that he's good not only at that. The thought heats him up and with hurried fingers he unbuttons Bokuto's shirt and jeans, immediately unzipping them too. He lets his hand linger there. 

Bokuto moans at the friction, chuckling a bit as he pulls away. 

"It feels good," he whispers and his hands get under Akaashi's clothes as well, successfully lifting everything up. Akaashi helps him a bit, throwing the black turtleneck sweater away (why did he think it was a good idea to wear that for a gay bar adventure, he’s not sure) and they both laugh when it lands on the floor. It’s left there ignored, though, as Bokuto and Akaashi move to the bed in a matter of seconds. While they're trying to get out of their jeans, Bokuto takes out a condom from his pocket and holds it up.

"You or me?" he asks, already panting a bit. Akaashi's eyes travel to Bokuto's wide chest, moving up and down with every breath. The volleyball has  _ really  _ paid off. 

"You," he says, and Bokuto smirks. 

Akaashi wakes up to the weak light coming through the gap of the curtains. He blinks a few times for the sleepiness to scatter away and only then carefully rolls over. 

He doesn't really expect to see Bokuto lie in the bed next to him, even if they've come here together. It feels weird, in a strangely pleasant way.

"Hey," Bokuto says. His eyes are clear and it seems like he's been awake for a while already. 

"Good morning," Akaashi says back and covers his mouth when the yawn comes. Bokuto is watching him with a lazy, still a bit sleepy smile.

"There are two things I want to tell you," he says, propping himself up on his elbow. Akaashi hums and falls on his back, looking up at the ceiling. 

"Yeah?" 

"One," Bokuto says and Akaashi can  _ hear _ a smile in his voice. "You're honestly beautiful?"

Akaashi tilts his head to look at Bokuto. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion. 

"What?" 

"Two," Bokuto continues, ignoring Akaashi's reaction, "Akaashi, will you go out on a date with me?"

"You said  _ no _ ?!" Konoha widens his eyes. "Are you insane?" 

Akaashi groans and takes another sip of the cold canned coffee that doesn't go well with his tempura lunchbox. 

"I didn't say 'no,'" he tries to defend himself. "I didn't say anything and he assumed I wasn't up for it. Let it go as sort of a joke?" 

"And you didn't, you know," Konoha points his chopsticks at Akaashi, " _ explain _ that you'd very much like an actual date and then also possibly to marry the guy right afterwards?" 

"Hey, now you're exaggerating, okay?" 

"Am I though?" 

Narrowed eyes and all-knowing look. 

Akaashi lets out a puff and stuffs a shrimp in his mouth. He can't let Konoha win this argument.

"So," Konoha starts again after a little pause, "call him?" 

"You're smart," Bokuto says the moment they meet at the exit of the station. 

"Hello to you, too," Akaashi smiles and points to the left. "This way." 

"Hello, hello," Bokuto repeats with a chuckle and starts walking next to Akaashi. "But honestly, you remembered my number was on the site, huh? Meanwhile, I was just regretting I never asked for your contacts." 

Akaashi hums, shaking his head lightly. 

"Who could blame you for not doing so?" he asks. "I panicked and didn't answer your question, even though–" 

"Even though?" Bokuto tilts his head to catch Akaashi's eyes. He's smiling brightly and Akaashi is suddenly reminded how nice it felt to kiss him. 

"Even though," he starts, and he finds himself laughing. "Cliché as it sounds, I could not get you out of my head." 

"So this  _ is _ a date," Bokuto states without a hint of hesitation, radiating confidence. 

"It is," Akaashi confirms nonetheless, needing to hear it himself. Bokuto could have ignored his call, could have felt hurt by his actions, but instead, his voice got filled with excitement at the suggestion to go out, and the same excitement is seasoning every word coming from his mouth now. Akaashi finds himself wishing it lasts. 

"It makes us even then," Bokuto says, his voice a bit softer, a bit quieter than before, "I kept on thinking about you as well." 

The waters are vast, disappearing into the horizon like it's the easiest thing to do. Akaashi's not really good at planning dates, but the simple roaming around with a promise of warm drinks in the park and late lunch at one of Akaashi's favourite places seem to work just fine. He's not sure if Bokuto is more used to this or if he just cares less in general, but the warm touches on his arm or back, the lingering glances and brushes of lips when he leans closer to whisper something are welcomed. 

"What did you want to say back then?" Akaashi suddenly asks, leaning against the guardrails. "At the bird sanctuary." 

"What did I–?  _ Oh _ ," Bokuto laughs. He dips his head and the wind coming from the sea covers his face with a mess of silver hair. "Wow, that's actually embarrassing," he says, "I would have asked about the manga."

Akaashi draws his eyebrows together. 

"What's embarrassing about it? I mean, I'm a manga editor, so of all the people to ask about it–" 

"No, no, you see," Bokuto interrupts him. He brushes the hair from his face, and Akaashi follows it with his eyes. "I mean, yeah, sure manga with birds in it sounds great, but I only wanted to, umm, get us to chat more and– I just had a feeling about you, okay? And well, my ruined attempt meant actually meeting you elsewhere, so I'm glad for that, I guess?"

Akaashi is biting his lip not to laugh. 

"I must agree I wouldn't have spent the night with you if we started there," he says. 

"Oh, I would have hoped for a date only then," Bokuto says. "Then I would have brought you flowers–" 

"Really?" Akaashi snorts.

"Definitely," Bokuto laughs. "Get my romantic evening at the price of embarrassing you  _ and _ scaring you away. No second dates and for sure no love hotels."

"But maybe that's what I have always wanted deep inside," Akaashi jokes. He gets closer to Bokuto, touches his hand. There aren't many people here, away from all the cafes and main shops. 

"Noted. How about a love confession in a public place?" Bokuto asks, playing along with the little game. He laces their fingers together. "Getting cornered to say 'yes.'" 

"Ahh the dream of any couple, am I right?"

"Wait, shall we get a few steps back?" Bokuto hums. "The 'can I kiss you?' part." 

" Classic ," Akaashi says with a laugh. "Actually," he suddenly adds, " _ that _ I wouldn't mind. You could ask it." 

Bokuto hums and leans a bit closer. 

"Like this? Can I kiss you?" 

Akaashi nods, his lips still stretched into a silly smile. 

"Yes," he says.

" _ Thankfully _ ," Bokuto comments before brushing their lips together and then, eagerly, kissing Akaashi. 

Akaashi can sense that some people can see them, that some people are watching them. Briefly, he wonders if that's how the birds in the sanctuary have felt. 

Then, he stops caring. 

"I think I would have agreed," says Akaashi when they're already on the train heading back to Tokyo, only two stops left before Bokuto gets off. 

"Hm?"

"When we first met," Akaashi explains. "I would have given you my contacts if you asked me out." 

Bokuto beams. His eyes are shining.

Akaashi goes to the bird sanctuary again, multiple times actually, to walk around with Bokuto as his  _ personal _ guide. He learns the names of most of the birds and is slowly getting accepted by them as well. 

Udai doesn't question his detailed remarks in the manuscripts; he keeps the knowing smile to himself. 

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Konoha asks when Akaashi ends the call and puts down his phone.

“What is?”

Konoha chuckles as he leans back into the chair and opens a can of beer.

“Having someone to talk to any time, someone to check on you, to care. To make sure if you had dinner?”

“Right,” Akaashi says with a little laugh. “I do eat more often than I used to, I’ll give you that.”

“Bokuto’s really doing his best, huh? He’s good for you.” Konoha smiles. “So?”

“So what?”

Konoha grins.

“So when do I get a ‘thank you’ from you? For making you call him?”

Akaashi rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. He knows he has needed that little push back then, and he knows he’s got a way better deal than he’s ever expected.

“I’ll take it in a form of food as well,” Konoha interrupts his thoughts.

“ _ Tatsuta-age _ chicken for Monday lunch?” Akaashi offers and Konoha hums in content. Then, still with a smile, he says:

“You’re welcome.”

Akaashi feels himself dozing off in the middle of the movie. It was a busy week and it seems like his body has decided to finally rest instead of enjoying a free evening. Bokuto chuckles by his side. 

"I'm sorry," Akaashi mumbles with a yawn. "I must be more tired than I thought I am."

"It's fine," Bokuto says. "It's not like we have to do anything, we're just chilling at home."

Akaashi closes his eyes again. 

"Let me rest my eyes for a minute, I'll be right back," he mutters and Bokuto chuckles. He stands up from the comfortable spot in front of the TV and walks to the kitchen corner. Akaashi can hear him pour water into the kettle. 

"You wanna stay until morning?" 

Akaashi opens his eyes. He looks at the warm blanket Bokuto must have grabbed on his way back and now is offering him. And he looks at Bokuto himself, wearing an old volleyball shirt and soft sweatpants tucked into fluffy socks of different colours. There's a promise of instant milk tea falling from his lips. His face looks content.

Akaashi can feel a smile coming to his face. 

He feels tipsy with love. 

"Sure," he says. 


End file.
